The Seduced
by Haushinka-chan
Summary: In the game of seduction, maybe not only one has to win.


**One-shot**

Couple: Hinata x Gaara

Rated: M (Warning: explicit content)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Please, forgive grammar mistakes and others, I'm not a native English speaker.

Enjoy!

 ** _ _ **Naruto**__** ** **and its characters does**** ** _ _ **not**__** ** **belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.****

* * *

 **The seduced**

Summer came faster than she had expected, but it was exciting all the same. For months and months she had been preparing herself for what she thought would be the most challenging exam to date. And how right she was.

Over were the days when Hinata and her team trained under Kurenai's guidance, when she had friends to back her up in case of need. Of course, they were still there for her, but this test was hers alone to take. So her training sessions became solo missions last Autumn, thanks to Tsunade-sama's counsel. The blond woman reasoned it would be the fastest and more effective way to get her ready.

But for what was she getting ready? She was not completely sure. The ANBU exam was classified and one of the best secrets in town (if not the best). Every shinobi that had taken the exam seemed to forget what was it all about. Shino always thought some kind of Jutsu was used on them to make them forget and Hinata agreed, but understood the purpose. After all, not everyone can be an ANBU. You are prepeared for everything and anything or you are not. No way to cheat.

And she thought she was ready. All those times alone on the road, saving herself from truly dangerous situations and some life-and-death ones, were the last push she needed to go for it. She had grown a lot since her academy days and since Pain attacked Konoha years ago. For once, she felt powerful, competent and confident of her own skills. She was ready.

" _Now or never"_ thought the Hyuuga as she arrived at her destination: the old academy. She knew they would take her to a more desolated place, a place she didn't know. But for now she had to wait here. Some memories flooded her mind as she watched the old swing near the entrance, the shadow from the big tree covering most of it. A smile formed on her pink lips... Yes, she had grown in more ways than one.

 **~X~**

Hours had passed since she had met with her instructor and she knew it was almost over, she just needed to make a bit more effort and it would be done. Just a little bit and-

"I can't approve you"

Lavander eyes stared wide open how Mitarashi Anko sighed in disappointment. How? How could that happen? She was still not over with her task, she could still do it. Everything was going fine. She had beated everyone, every problem, everything thown her way! Or not? She opened her mouth to say something, to refuse the teacher, but nothing came out. She was stunned.

"This is actually how I thought it would be, Hinata. You are not ready" Anko was frowning, it bothered her more than she thought it would. The girl was promising.

"But I am ready, Anko-sensei!" finally, she had managed the words to come out.

The violet haired woman clicked her tongue. "You are not... You did everything good, that's true. You showed your strenght and intelligence, your teamwork capacity and abilities in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. But on this-" she pointed to the clone sitting on a couch, next to a blushing Hyuuga whose hand was on the clone's left thigh. "-you failed. This is another type of ability we, Kunoichis, need in ANBU."

This wasn't going how she had hoped, but she did not know she was required to do _that_ as final task. Suddenly she felt like the 16 year old blushing mess she used to be, embarrassed of her own sexuality and desire. But now she was a woman, she had accepted her body craved sometimes and, of course, she had complied more than one time with (who she thought it was back then) her one true love.

But now... Her face was red once again. This was not the same; this was not kissing and feeling that familiar rush, the heart beating out of control, the fire burning her whole.

"Look, I knew this would be the hardest part for you. To be honest, I think it's the hardest part for everyone. You don't have to be an ANBU, you are a great Jonin and-"

"No!" Hinata objected with determination. She couldn't let this ruin her goal, she couldn't go back to being the shy girl who disappoints everyone. She didn't work for years and years to give up now, when she was so close.

"It's over, Hinata. Once I made my decision, it's over."

"Then I will convince you, Anko-sensei. Just give me another chance! You saw how well I did on everything else... I want to be part of ANBU, I want to prove myself I can do this!"

The Mitarashi crossed her arms and looked, really looked, at the blue haired girl pleading before her. Up and down, from hair to toes and toes to head... _"Maybe...?"_ She smirked. Why not? She had done more than fine on anything else and ANBU could use a girl like Hinata. Her abilities were truly something, no matter that there was another Hyuuga on the elite team. This girl had self taught many new things outside her clan and even changed techniques to make them her own, to make them unique.

So if she could surpass this, it would be a great adition.

"You should thank your genes for that body, girl." Anko laughed before adding. "Seriously, for this kind of tasks you could be perfect. If it wasn't for this little problem... But I'll give you another chance since you did so well before."

Saying that Hinata was happy was an understatement, she was ecstatic! No matter what, she would not waste Anko's second chance.

"Thank you, Sensei! I promise to do my best."

"Yes, yes... Today I'm on a good mood" replied Anko and smirked once again. "But don't think this will be easy."

"Huh?"

"The test with the henge'd clone failed and we can't test that again. We don't take the same test twice in ANBU. This time it will be for real. All or nothing, Hinata."

The Hyuuga was already pale, but Anko's words seemed to have taken all the melanin from her skin. "Wha do you m-mean?" she asked, fearing the older woman's reply because deep down she knew what she meant.

"I don't know if you have been hearing the latest gossips, but if you did, you should know the perfect candidate arrived a few hours ago."

Anko didn't bother to hear the Hyuuga's reply before she started walking out, just seeing her scared expression and shaking hands seconds ago gave her all the amusement she needed.

"C'mon, Hinata, didn't you say you would do it? Don't you wanna be an ANBU?" the violet haired woman asked and stoped right before she walked out the door.

The Hyuuga saw her turn her heard in her direction, and with a grin she added "Come, it's _seducing time_ ~!"

 **~X~**

Hinata wasn't sure what was harder, the mission or the subject. On one hand, seducing someone was hard. Even more for the innocent Hyuuga Hinata... Not a virgin, but always pure. But as she watched her candidate, she couldn't help but shudder. It was practically imposible, maybe the Uchiha was an easier subject than _him_. Everyone knew Sasuke didn't like anyone, didn't love anyone, but he took his share of pretty girls to bed.

" _Go for it and you will pass with honors"_ had said Anko before leaving her alone in the streets of Konoha. Why had she chosen Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata had no idea. But what a terrible thing to do.

It wasn't because of looks: Gaara had a handsome face with striking aquamarine eyes and bright red hair. His body was slim but muscular in the right places, attractive from everywhere you see him. Even the dark lines around his eyes added to his looks. But his personality? She couldn't actually say. All she knew is that he is the mighty Kazekage from Sunagakure; a serious man and a great ruler; Naruto's friend since their pretty early teenage years. But that was about it.

Ino was more fond of giving her and the rest of the girls details of every man that crossed her path, so it was not long ago that Hinata had heard of the Kage's supposedly asexuality. Apparently, he had rejected every female -and male- that dared confess in the Sand and he never showed any interest on anyone. When Ino had said it, she didn't think much of it, but now she wished the blond Yamanaka was wrong. If he was her target, it was a must that he felt sexual attraction towards her.

"I'm in trouble..." she said to no one as she watched the redhead walk next to his brown haired brother while she hid behind a post... And suddenly, she was a twelve year old girl again stalking her "crush", but with a much less innocent intention.

Maybe she should have told Anko that there was a chance this would never ever work. Or maybe the woman knew and was messing with her, joking in a very cruel way. After all, being with Orochimaru for so long can only leave a mark.

Trying not to think about it while she followed the brothers through the streets of the village, she planned in her head how to proceed. The clone had been a total failure, even if she did not notice before. So she couldn't take the same route with the Kazekage... Oh, God, he was the Kazekage! Was Anko insane? Why couldn't she choose anyone else? Really, anyone! What if he told someone what she was going to do? What if he told Naruto?

The blond Junchuuriki was not her lover anymore, she caught his eyes and his affection, but things did not work out for them in the end. Not even if they tried. But they were good friends and she would be so embarrassed if he knew.

Hinata bit her lip as Gaara and Kankurou entered a fairly new restaurant. She had been there more than a few times times with her old teammates and the food was simply delicious. The Kazekage should try that juicy steak she had last month.

Withouth giving it a second thought, she followed behind them and entered the place. The second she thought of the meal, she knew she could start their conversation there. It was her moment and she couldn't let it pass, Anko had given her a second chance and one objective to succeed. If she doubted now, she would be doomed.

The Suna brothers were a bit hard to spot, but she knew where to look. It was only logical that given his status they would be placed on the most private area; quiet and away from the rest of the customers. For Hinata that was only better and for once, she felt happy to get the Hyuuga Heiress privilege. Not long after the waiter spotted her, she was being led to the same part where Gaara and his brother were seated.

"Table for one, Hinata-sama?" asked the tall male with a big smile.

"Yes, today I felt like coming here and didn't have a chance to invite my friends. So I had to come alone" Hinata tried to sound disappointed, they had to hear her.

"Such a shame, but we are always glad to have you here"

She knew he was being sincere, the boy had been her waiter since the first time she came. He was a nice person and very kind, so she always left a generous tip for him.

"I will leave the menu for you, Hinata-sama."

He smiled at her and she returned his smile before he left. He would be back in a few mins and by then she needed to be sitting with the other two males.

The Hyuuga pretended to be examining the menu in front of her, but in truth, she already knew what she would order.

"Oi, Hinata"

She lifted her head with hope in her eyes, this was going how she wanted. For once.

"Whay don't you come sit with us? We could use a familiar face" the face-painted man grinned at her and she smiled.

"Hello, Kankurou-san..." she replied standing up from her seat.

With all the grace and elegance taught to her through the years, she walked towards the two men staring at her. Her eyes fixated on the aquamarine ones and she had to remind herself this was a mission, she could not doubt now. She shouldn't feel intimidated by the young Kage. She must pass.

"... Kazekage-sama" A smile adorned her pink lips. _"As sweet as honey"_ she thought remembering one of Ino's advices to catch a guy's eye.

"Gaara is fine, Hinata-san"

He had his menu in front of him, it seemed he hadn't picked a dish yet. The Hyuuga sat in between the two boys -hands on her lap and back straight- and took advantage of the opportunity.

"And If I may recommend you one meal, Gaara-san, I have to say the Steak with Caesar's salad is always on point" her smile didn't waver as she leaned closer to show him her suggesion on the menu. "This one" she said looking at his eyes again while pointing to the dish. "It is _delicious_ ".

For a moment she was suprised of herself, if she could, she would pat herself on the back. Of course, she didn't know if she was doing it right or wrong but at least she was doing something. If she was going down, she would at least do her best.

Maybe when it was all over, she could explain the Kage what she had to do and apologise properly. He was not her choice, but Anko's. Probably because it was the toughest one to seduce. Even his brother seemed more open... If she could say by the way he was looking at her blouse when she leaned closer to Gaara.

Now she understood better why Anko had told her to thank her genes. Hinata was not oblivious to the curves on her body or the voluptuosity of her breasts. She had developed earlier than the rest of the girls and sometimes she thought she would never stop. With time she had learned to love her body and not feel ashamed of it, so she had discarded her old baggy jackets and now wore a lavander sleeveless kimono-like blouse with an obi around her waist, dark blue shorts and tight-high stockings. People had been surprised when they first saw her, but she got used to the glances and sometimes the unwanted leering. She had decided to change and she did, shyness would not make her go back on her word.

Gaara left the menu on the table and nodded "Steak will be then."

Hinata was very glad (and proud) because he decided to take her suggestion. "You will not regret it, Gaara-san." she said moving back to sit straight once again. "Maybe you should take it too, Kankurou-san."

Now he was a problem, how could she accomplish her task if the older brother was there? It would be twice as difficult.

"Yes, why not? Right?" He winked at her and grinned. Maybe he thought it was charming, and maybe it was, but she could only think of Kiba when he did it. And Kiba was like a brother. "Tell me, Hinata, what have you been up to? I think last time we saw you it was for Temari's wedding one year ago"

"Yes, I have to admit I didn't have the pleasure of seeing you or Gaara-san after the wedding. I would have loved to go to Suna, but I've been busy with missions." she was even talking more than normal. All for ANBU.

"Which kind of missions?" asked the puppeteer with genuine curiosity.

The Hyuuga giggled softly and glanced at Gaara, who was sitting at her right staring at her. "I'm sorry, Kankurou-san... Top secret".

Not long after, the waiter came back for their orders, surprised to see the Heiress at the Kage's table, but said nothing about it.

"Three Steaks with Ceasar's and three beers. Make the meat juicy!" had said Kankurou and the boy hurried to the kitchen to get their orders ready.

Hinata almost rushed after the boy to change her drink, the brown haired boy didn't even ask if she wanted to drink beer. But when she was about to speak up, Gaara's eyes were on her and she felt a chill on her spine. Really, he had some unique eyes. Too bad she couldn't tell if that was for better or worse.

So three steaks with salads and one beer for each arrived at their table a few minutes later.

"I thought we could change sake for this since our meals are not traditional" That's how Kankuro had explained the reason of his choice. But it did nothing to make her feel better: beer would have never been her first choice -or second-, on the contrary, she pretty much disliked the drink. Even sake she could handle.

But okay, their meal was there and they could eat in peace. For now she would focus on it and plan what to do next: Kankurou had to leave, she had to make him go or it would never work. He was talking all the time and even though she appreciated the boy, she had to make Gaara talk, she had to be closer to him.

Halfway through lunch, she started sweating: blonde hair appeared on her vision with a big grin anf bright blue eyes full of happiness. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata said softly and her heart almost stopped. It was a reaction she was familiar with, but now it was for different reasons.

Two years ago, the palpitations meant joy, hope and love; now it meant trouble, embarrassment and a possible disaster. She was afraid... Afraid that she would end up screwing things up because Naruto was here. Maybe he was here to take Gaara away.

"Gaara! Kankurou!" shouted the Jinchuuriki getting closer to their table. His smile didn't waver, not until he spotted the girl sitting next to the Kage. "Hinata?"

"Hi..."

All her plans, all her courage were gone in one instant. Now not only the older brother was there, but also her ex-boyfriend.

"I see you are all enjoying lunch without me, huh?"

When her eyes focused on Naruto again, she saw he was back at being the same. She knew better than that, though, and hoped he would just go back to normal... She told him a million times it was alright. He had her blessing in some sense. They both did.

As the conversation between the boys went on, she took the opportunity to gather herself up. It would do her no good to start doubting herself just because there was another obstacle in front if her. So she decided it would be to her advantage, not a weakness. Using Naruto was not what she wanted or what he deserved, but just for this time she would think of only herself and her career. There would be time to apologise to the boy.

"Um, Naruto-kun, how is everything going between you two?" she asked with innocence. It wasn't a tricky question but at the same time she knew it would hit the right spot. Hinata wanted to know, if she was honest, and his fear of upseting her would make him uncomfortable enough to leave, maybe.

"Oh, g-great!" he stammered scratching the back of his head. "I was about to go meet up with her and Tenten and the guys when I saw Gaara here."

"I thought we were more secluded" said the redhead as stoic as ever, checking the windows again and noticing that, in fact, they only showed an indoor garden.

"Yes, you are. But I knew you were in town so I kinda went into sage-mode and searched a bit for you?" Naruto half-stated, half-asked with a laugh "I see you are almost finished, so do you wanna go with me? Temari and Shikamaru will be waiting for us too."

The question was for everyone but she noticed the uncertainty on his eyes when he looked at her. She sighed without being noticed -or so she thought- and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun... I already made plans with Neji-niisan. Maybe next time."

Really, she wanted him to go back to normal.

"No prob!" the blonde said to her with a bit of relief. He wasn't doing it on purpose, but things were still a bit weird. "And you guys? Wanna join?"

"I'm already done and sounds fun. I'll go" replied Kankurou with a grin. "Gaara?"

His eyes watched the three people in front of him, but fixated on Hinata's for a second before moving again to Naruto's. "I will stay, but I will meet up later with you. Though... No more stalking, Naruto"

Naruto whined in disappointment but smiled at his friend non-the-less. "Alright, I'll see you later. And don't think of ditching us or I'll give you hell, dattebayo!"

For a moment she thought a miracle had just happened: not only Naruto left, but he took Kankurou with him. The Gods must be giving her a signal, that her strenght and determination would be compensated at last.

"You lied"

"Huh?" The statement took her by surprise, so she stared at the Kazekage like an idiot would. She hoped he was not thinking of her like that.

"You lied to Naruto. You made no appointment with Neji Hyuuga" he moved his plate aside and crossed his arms. Without giving any hints of what he was thinking, he asked "Why?"

"I-I... I did..."

Now he was staring at her like he was seeing the idiot she was making of herself. She guessed it was that obvious.

"I couldn't go with him." with a sigh, she lowered her head. Maybe for a few minutes she could forget of her task. "He's uncomfortable with me."

"I had understood that your relationship with him was one of friendship after you two decided to break up."

It was really weird to talk about her and Naruto with the Kage, but she thought he was curious because the blonde was his friend. It was understandable Gaara was worried.

"Yes, we were- we _are_ friends... It was a mutual decision... Not being together anymore." For the first time since she laid eyes on Gaara, she felt relaxed. No seducing in between, no thinking what he would like, no thinking about people's advices and what she read on books, no forcing herself. "We went for it but we were not made for each other in the end.. And everything was alright, we were alright after we broke up. But now he has a new girlfriend and I think he feels guilty. We spoke about it and I told him it was fine, Ino-san is my friend and I like them both."

He noticed she fell quiet and didn't press for her to talk. She seemed to be thinking, maybe remembering and feeling things all over again.

"But he still acts weird... No matter how many times I say it's alright. He can't be like normal."

"I'm sure he does not do it on purpose, Hinata-san. He must be conflicted, he doesn't want to hurt you."

"That's what I also think..."

"But do you feel hurt?"

His question made her lift her gaze and stare at him once again. _"Am I hurt?"_ she asked herself, but she already knew the answer. "No, I feel I miss my friend." It was pure honesty.

Despite braking up and going their own ways, Naruto and her had remained good friends for the past two years. They could hang out and eat together, train and laugh. But now it had changed and she missed him deeply.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

The Kazekage seemed keen to ask the kind of questions that took her out of her confort-zone. But if he noticed, he didn't care.

"He..." It was not easy for her to express herself when it came to feelings and emotions, but there was something about Gaara that made her trust and open up. "He was and always will be a great part of who I am... Since we were kids I admired him because he was all that I wanted to be, and then I loved him. He loved me back, he did, but after three years we didn't love each other anymore. At least it was not the kind of love that lasts forever" she smiled a nostalgic smile. The times with Naruto will always be sweet, but no more than what they really are. Just nice memories. "So yes, I do have feelings for him. But no, I don't love him anymore."

Gaara seemed satisfied with what he just heard, so silence filled the table for a minute.

"Since you don't have an appointment. Would you mind going with me for a walk, Hinata-san?"

Maybe it was because of all the memories that had gone through her head moments ago, maybe it was the past catching up... But she blushed at his offer.

"I'd love to"

As they paid -he paid minding no objections from her-, she decided to clear her mind and set on her goal again. He was her target today and everything seemed to go well, even with the minutes off she had taken to satisfy his curiosity. That much she could give him after what she was trying to do.

She wondered how to proceed now. What would her friends do? It was very difficult to know. They were all charming by themselves, so Hinata doubted they had any trouble seducing a man. But the clock was ticking and the Kage would get bored, she needed to do something.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Hinata looked at him, blushing lightly for being so bold.

He nodded softly. "I guess I did the same, so it's my punishment for being curious, right?" he answered as he held the door for her to exit the restaurant.

She smiled. He was not trying to be funny, far from it... But somehow he sounded humorous to her. The Kazekage was a charming man indeed.

"Have you ever had... Ummm... A relationship? L-Like the one I had with Naruto-kun?" Damn her stutter back to hell.

He did not seem so surprised about her question, maybe he was expecting it after what they talked about minutes ago. But even if he seemed okay, he did not reply as fast as she tought she would.

Hinata was about to apologise for her impertinence when he decided to speak.

"No."

It was a simple answer but final, somehow she knew it left room for no more questions. His voice hadn't sounded harsh or mean, but it was as clear as water, that's as far as he could talk about it with her for now. She was a bit disappointed, but not defeated. There would be another chance or she would make it.

"Are you curious about me, Hinata-san?"

Was she? "Yes, I think I am... I have only heard great things of the Kage from the Sand but... Not about Gaara, the man."

Her answer seemed to satisfy him, so he gave her a little smile. "Gaara the man" he repeated still smiling, apparently finding it funny.

She had never seen him smile, not even that little smile that was hard to see if you were not paying enough attention, but he should do it more often. He almost looked boyish.

"I'm also curious about Hinata, the woman, not the Heiress of the most prestigious clan in the Leaf." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. A clear turquoise color shinning with humour.

She blushed a deep red and smiled wide for him. This was definitely some kind of joke on his side or at least an attempt of being funny. Really, he was way better than she thought him to be. And this time she knew, it was a good thing. It made things surprisingly -and pleasantly- easier for her.

"Well then, Gaara the man... We have the whole day to get to know each other better, don't we?"

But she remembered it then, he would leave to see the rest of their friends, and almost immediately she felt disappointed -and not for the mission-. He was going to say 'no'.

The redhead lifted his gaze to the sky and nodded, surprising her yet again with his reply. "Yes, I think we do."

 **~ X ~**

The rest of the day had gone better than she could have imagined: they walked around the village and she showed him around -it wasn't his first time there, but apparently he had missed the tour to the furthest part of the city-, they talked a lot for two reserved people and not only that, he had asked her, genuinely interested, about her plans with the Hyuugas. They were indeed getting to know each other. Of course, The Hyuuga had taken advantage a few times to rub her arm against his.

Hinata discovered he had a deep love for his village that came from a deep sense of guilt of his previous ways. But he had changed and everyone had accepted him after years. She was not surprised about that, after hours next to the Kage, even she could see he was friendly and lovable on his own way. He was firm and stern but accepted everyone's opinions and debated about them. He wasn't always right but most of the times he was, and she found he was proud and honest about it, while keeping humility. He wanted the best for everyone and sometimes that didn't include himself.

As they walked side by side, it wasn't hard to see some resamblance to Naruto and why they had become good friends. He might not be a ball of sunshine or the loudest in town, but they both shared a good heart... A heart that was always on the right place.

She had felt rather shy when it was her turn to talk about herself, but it was only fair. Her plans as Heiress had already been shared but now he was a bit more personal: he wanted to know about her likes and dislikes.

"Well... I like cinnamon rolls, pressing flowers, gardening..." She found it very difficult to talk about what she liked, it wasn't what people normaly asked. "Umm... Zenzai."

"I think those suit you well, Hinata-san."

"How so?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Sweet and delicate."

He was only watching her from the corner of his eyes, but she was sure he could see the flames coming out of her ears. For some reason, he could not stop surprising her. The Hyuuga was starting to get flustered thinking the implications of what he just said. Did he really mean it? He couldn't! Or could he? Hinata mentally scolded herself, this was not the time to get like this. She needed to think about her mission. _"Think straight, Hinata!"_ What was her goal? Attract the Kazekage on a sexual level. Could she use this to her advantage? Yes.

"Thank you, Gaara-san..." she smiled shyly at him. "But I'm not always delicate... I c-can be rough, _sometimes_..." Maybe her face could fool him with that innocent smile, but her mind was going straight to the gutter. Though, she was actually proud of it. For some time today, she felt she was getting inside her shell once again. Her confy confort-zone was hard to leave, but now she was getting her confidence back again to take the next step. After all, a day is not eternal.

The way he looked at her made her dance in her mind, that definitely caught his attention. His eyes were wider and his lips slightly parted. Oh, but that only meant... The Kage could have a dirty mind too.

"I see" He replied trying to seem stoic once more, staring straight ahead and blinking fast. He seemed to be trying to get rid of some thought.

"As for the things I don't like..." she began retaking their last topic. "I don't like crab and shrimp, for example. But what about you Gaara-san... What would you like now?" She knew it was not the same he had asked her, but the effect her previous reply had on her was a confidence boost.

"What would I like?" He repeated her question and looked at the sky. It was almost the end of the afternoon, the night was falling. "I would like to show you what I like."

"Oh" It sounded promising to her at least.

"If I asked you to follow me, would you, Hinata-san?" He stopped walking and turned to stare at her. There was no emotion on his face, nothing that gave away what he was thinking at the moment. But she didn't really need to think about an answer. Only an afternoon had been enough to agree, so she did. "Very good. Follow me then, please."

One second later he was gone, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and she had to hurry to catch up with him. He was fast but she was too. Hinata wondered where was he taking her and her heart started beating hard against her chest. Maybe she was nervous or anxious or it was a mix of both and more things, but watching him leading her to who-knows-where made her _feel_ and that was distracting. It distracted her from her current mission... The mission that would end soon if she didn't hurry. The moon was starting to make itself present and she sighed staring at it, feeling a bit down that the day would be over.

After five minutes of jumping they got into the woods, away from the city, and after another five minutes he stopped in front of an old training field. Hinata stopped next to him and stared around, she recognized this place.

"This... This is were I used to train. When I was still in the academy."

It had been many years since she stepped here. Once she graduated, she had been placed on Kurenai's team next to Shino and Kiba, and a new training ground was chosen by their Sensei. But this place had pleasant and unpleasant memories. Mostly unpleasant, to be honest, but she still remembered them.

"My father was the Kazekage once, as you know." Gaara started talking as he walked closer to a old wooden post, dusty and forgotten, but you could still see the blood stains on it. Moslty faded by years of rain. "So I came with him to Konoha when I was a child. No older than ten, if I can remember correctly. Shukaku wouldn't let me sleep, his thirst was too much for me to handle at that time."

Hinata stood where she had landed, listening to what he had to say. He seemed to be entranced by the stains on the post and a chill ran down her spine.

"So I had to go out every night, to hunt," he lowered his eyes in shame, he did not like to remember those times. But that was who he used to be and he could not change it. The only way to let go is to accept it. "and one of those times I ended up here. The scent of blood drove me to this place and made Shukaku excited. Do you know what it was, Hinata-san? _Who_ it was?"

She gulped and lowered her eyes to the ground. The memories kept coming back: her father yelling at her, her sister beating her up, her father striking her, the villagers staring at her with pity as she ran past them and her bloody hands after she trained herself to that point because she was not good enough.

"Me...?" Her lavender eyes found his and he nodded.

"I saw you every night after that first night from that branch." He pointed to a tree behind her and she turned briefly. "Shukaku wanted you, your blood."

Another chill ran down her spine. And to think she was so close to the murderous boy he had been. "Why didn't you... then...?"

"I didn't want to," He took a step towards her and crossed his arms. "I didn't know back then but I know now. I have known for a while... I simply didn't want to, didn't feel like it, and after two or three days, Shukaku understood it was not happening."

She did not know why but she walked closer to him, until she was only three steps away.

"Since then, Hinata-san, I have been curious about you. There must be something that made me not want to kill you."

Surely his words should have spooked her, should have made her run from him. But he had been so close to killing her, and yet, he didn't.

"I was a monster but I didn't want to kill you."

He stared at her still with crossed arms, she could tell he was guarding himself. Talking about the child he had been was not easy, he was still feeling guilty about the lives he had taken. But she also knew that he knew he was made into that monster. He was a victim of too much power and too much cruelty.

"Well, I'm very glad you did not kill me..." she offered him a smile to lighten the mood. It was not even a day ago and she already missed that little smile he showed her earlier. "Or I wouldn't have get to know Gaara, the man"

Her smiled widened when she saw his. It had worked and she was happy with it. The past was the past and it was gone, but now he was here, with her, and he was good for himself and for his people.

"I am also glad or I wouldn't have known _how rough_ you can be."

Her cheeks became red instantly and she had to fight against the impulse to hide her face. He was teasing her with that embarrassing phrase and she needed to tease back!

"B-But... But how can you know if I have not shown you yet?"

The change on his face and posture was almost instantly. His arms were at his sides in one second and maybe it was the shadows from the trees on his face, but his eyes seemed darker.

"You are truly interesting, Hinata-san." he replied not taking his eyes away from her.

She smiled innocently and turned around, walking away from him and sitting on a big rock near a water stream. It was her moment, she would do it. But he had to be the one to start.

"Say, Gaara-san... May I ask a personal question?"

He crossed his arms once again, but the smile didn't left his lips. "This time it's no punishment, so why should I?"

He was a box full of surprises and she loved that. He was playing her game, willingly or not, but he was.

"Let's see... If you answer my question I will let you ask something personal in return... Is that fair, Kazekage-sama?" She was confident he would cave in and once he did, it would mean a successful mission.

He stared at her in silence for a few seconds, until he finally replied "Fair enough, you can ask."

She smiled at him and try to get the words out of her mouth, but it was harder than she imagined. Apparently, her boost of confidence only lasted so long before the normal Hinata took back the wheel.

The Hyuuga was biting her lower lip and he wondered what was so difficult to ask. After what looked like en eternity, he saw her move her lips and heard sound coming out of her mouth. But he did not understand.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Hinata-san?" He leaned forward, to hear her better.

"I a-asked..." she took a deep breath to calm herself and faked a sultry smile as best as she could "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Oh." Gaara stood straight again and coughed softly. "I was not expecting that, but yes. I have kissed before."

Hinata wished he could not see the disappointment in her eyes, but she was not sure if she felt bad because her mission was not complete yet or because he had, indeed, been kissed. She wanted it to be the first option, it's on what she should be focusing. His romantic life was not her problem, she was not part of it. But she could have sworn the answer would be the opposite. Were all those rumours about him untrue? The more she spent time with him, the more she tought they were.

"I see..."

This was not the moment to dwell on it, she still had a mission to complete. So quickly recovering, she smiled at him and giggled. "I guess it's nice to know." It had been a whisper, just words escaping from her mouth. But not low enough.

"Why is that?" He asked moving dangerously close. His aquamarine eyes were on her, unwavering.

"Uh..." To be honest, Hinata didn't know she said that out loud. But what would be the right answer? "Is that your personal question?" There was no right answer, because she would be transpassing some limit if she was truthful. She could not tell him that she had a real chance then, now that she knew he was not uninterested in the opposite sex. The boldness was leaving.

"No, it's not." He stood there, in front of her. Merely two steps away from her. "But if it's my turn to ask, I will ask the same."

Hinata giggled again, believing he was being too innocent. "You know about Naruto-kun... Of course I had been kissed before."

"Yes, excuse me. I meant the topic would be the same."

"Okay." She was looking up at him from the rock she was sitting on. Even if she had been standing up, she would have to look up. Maybe he wasn't as tall as Naruto, but he was definitely taller than her. At least one head taller... And she had to admit, he looked pretty handsome in the dying light.

"So my question is: when was the last time you have been kissed?" He managed to ask with a stoic face and felt good when he saw the blush on her face. Gaara knew the answer, but wanted to hear her say it anyway.

Her lavender eyes kept staring at him as the heat on her face was almost too much. She had to remind herself this was fair since she asked something personal too, so she had to answer. But she also reminded herself she had something to accomplish.

"Well... That was while I dated Naruto-kun... So two years ago more or less."

He nodded slowly, not looking surprised at all. She could tell that was the answer he was expecting, but why? Two years is a lot of time to meet someone else or even to have a one night stand... Who was she kidding? She did not have one night stands.

Suddenly he lifted his hand and grabbed a strand of her dark blue hair, being this close to her had distracted him. He looked concentrated as he touched it with care, that was until he noticed her surprised expression and felt foolish. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata-san. I didn't mean to..." And he really didn't, it was done without thinking.

"No, it's okay." she assured him with a smile before he let go of her hair. "I actually like it... You can touch _me_ , Gaara-san."

By the way his chest moved, she could tell he took a deep breath. "Are you sure I can?"

"I'm sure..." she replied unconsciusly leaning her head to the side so he could touch her hair better.

Hinata was no fool, she knew what she said and how it could be taken. But she did not care, he was close and what he was doing felt good. Suddenly, his hand left her hair and she missed it... Until he placed it on her cheek and started rubbing it with his thumb.

His touch was gentle and caring, but she was wishing for something else to happen. Something that had nothing to do with the mission.

"Are you attracted to me, Kazekage-sama?"

Her eyes were closed now, trying to pay attention only to his touch. The question had left her lips on its own, but she did not regret it. She wanted him to say 'yes' so she could confess she was attracted to him too. If she had known one day with him had this consequence, she would have tried to meet him before today.

But no words came, his reply was different. It didn't take two seconds until his lips crashed into hers. She opened her eyes not believing his boldness and saw him with his eyes closed. After the initial shock, she followed his lead and closed her eyes, kissing him back.

Gaara's lips felt softer than she could have imagined and sweeter than any cinnamon roll. A thousand butterflies rioted in her stomach as her heart furiously pounded inside her chest. The kiss was perfect, gentle and slow, almost sensual. But it didn't take long until it became rougher.

His hands moved to her waist and moved her up to a standing position. Hinata circled his head with her arms, unknowingly pressing her developed chest against his own. His lips parted feeling her so close and she took advantage of it by using her tongue on his mouth. He welcomed the change and kissed her harder, moving his tongue agains hers.

A few seconds passed and they separated they mouths from each other to take a breath, but it didn't last long and soon they were passionately kissing once again. He backed her slowly to the rock behind her but didn't let her sit. She could not move back so the pressure of his body on her was inevitable. His grip on her waist loosened as he lowered his hands dangerously close to her butt. But he didn't touch her there, instead, he sneaked his hands under her blouse and touched the skin on the sides of her stomach.

Hinata sighed into the kiss as fire consumed her. She noticed her panties were wet from arousal but she didn't want to stop. She was enjoying his kiss way too much and made it known by moaning into it, only to be rewarded with the feeling of his growing manhood against her lower belly.

The excitement they were feeling was palpable in the air, neither could deny they wanted to devour the other by now. She would have never thought she would be feeling this way after a few hours with the Kazekage, but she was.

His hands on her skin were working magic and she was wishing he could touch everywhere if it felt this good. With a great will, Gaara separated his lips from hers. "I have one more personal question. May I?" His hands were still on her sides, rubbing slowly.

"Yes, you may ask..." Her eyes were hooded as she stared at him. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him again so bad. She would agree to anything he asked only to go back at pressing her lips to his.

"Would you like me to make love to you here or in my hotel room?"

If she was feeling excited before, she was filled with lust now. Without being able to restrain herself, she kissed him back moving one hand to his chest and the other to the back of his head. She played with his red hair and felt his tongue wetting her lips. She opened her mouth to grant him access and moaned softly when his tongue started playing with hers.

He kept pressing himself against her and she could tell he was getting more excited as well. The hardness against her belly didn't help to stop the wetness between her thighs.

"You are no mission..." she said in a breathy voice, giving him small kisses. His silence told her he did not understand, but he didn't have to for now. "Just take me to the hotel." She felt she was going crazy, ending up with the Kazekage from Suna in his hotel room. He was not just any ninja, he was not even from her village. What she was doing and was about to do, was pure madness. But she felt she could be mad tonight. To hell with her mission, Hinata wanted it all.

 **~ X ~**

The hotel room was simple, yet elegant. It had been decorated in sandy colors and reds for the Kage's visit. She was glad he didn't share his room with his brother, or they wouldn't be able to be how they currently were: with him on top of her, between her legs, furiously kissing her lips while she encircled his waist with her legs. Both still fully clothed.

He separated himself from her to stare at his work. She was a beauty with her red cheeks, wet pink lips and dark blue hair sprawled on his white sheets. Her eyes were still hooded and filled with lust. She wanted him as much as he wanted her... He felt truly lucky. If she only knew he had thought about this more than once. If she only knew, he had touched himself thinking of her only to feel dirty after it. But no more, she was his.

Gaara started moving his hips to simulate penetration and Hinata couldn't help but moan and bit her index finger to keep from doing it too loud.

"You don't have to restrain yourself, no one will hear us." he assured her as he moved his lips to her soft, white neck.

She stared at the ceiling as he ravished her. His mouth felt too good wherever he felt like putting it. Hinata felt him suck and lick her skin and grinded herself against him. He bit her softly and pulled back.

"Uh?" she was confused when she felt him back away from her core. She couldn't feel his arousal anymore. But he was giving her a small smirk as he kneeled between her legs, so she knew everything was alright.

First, he took his burgundy jacket off, letting her see the black shirt underneath. And a moment later, his shirt was off too, letting her see his chest for the first time. She stared at him and drank in his form. She had been right, he was not all muscle, but lean and toned. She saw his pectorals and the muscles on his arms and bit her lip. She wanted him badly and he hadn't even shown her the real deal yet.

His hands moved to his belt and she followed him with her gaze, but soon discovered he was not gonna undo his pants yet. It was just a tease and she frowned. He gave her a throathy laugh and leaned forward to kiss her once again. They couldn't get enough of each other's lips.

When she was busy playing with his tongue, she felt his hands on her obi. He untied it with ease and threw it on the floor. Not wasting any time, he started to take her blouse off too, revealing her black bra. He didn't stare at her chest yet, but his right hand squeezed her breast before going to her back to unclasp the black garment. Once that job was done he moved back again.

But Hinata had other plans, so she pushed him off her and made him lay on the bed. She stradled him and grinded herself once again, she couldn't help but love the feeling of his bulging erection against her core. This time he was the one moaning low.

"So this is your rough side, huh?"

She smiled placing her hands on his chest and caressed him from top to bottom. He enjoyed her touches and let her be, but there was something bothering him.

"Take off your bra." he ordered her and she obeyed.

Slowly, almost tortuously, she moved the straps off her shoulders to reveal her big breasts. Her nipples were hard and dark pink. For a moment she thoguht of covering herself but the way he was looking at her told her not to. She would forever remember his lustful expression.

He moved his hands from her thighs to her sides and right to her chest. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard, but not hard enough to hurt. They felt soft and heavy against his hand, though they barely fit. She pressed herself to him, loving the way he made her feel, as she kept grinding against his crotch.

Gaara massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples until he coudln't resist anymore and sat, taking one nipple into his wet mouth and sucked. Hinata moaned loudly as the redhead kept playing with her flesh. Soon, he moved one of his hands to unbutton her shorts.

With a bit of her help, he managed to take those off too without letting go of her generous chest and she discarded her black mid-thigh socks. He sat her right on top of his covered manhood and felt the wetness between her legs. He growled and decided his pants should go off too. If he could feel her even when clothed, she was more than ready.

As he started to unbutton his own pants, she stopped his hands and shook her head. He stared at her tilting his head in confusion but she just smiled at him. Soon he would know.

Moving in all fours on top of him, Hinata started kissing him once again. She loved his lips, but with all the skin exposed, she wanted to try so much. So she moved her mouth south: she made a path from his neck to his navel, kissed everywhere she could and tasted his skin. She even teased his nipples, which he seemed to enjoy. But what she had in mind was something better, bigger.

When she began lowering his pants, he helped her by raising his butt. But when she lowered his boxers, he took a sharp breath. He was not expecting her to be so close to his dick, but he could not look away. Her lavender eyes were fixated on his pulsing cock, it was standing proud and big and so very ready to take her. The Hyuuga unconsciously wetted her lips and after a glance to Gaara's wide eyes, she decided to play.

Her tongue darted from her mouth to lick its head and a moan scaped the redhead's lips. His positive response gave her confidence and she took its head into her mouth, licking the tender flesh and sucking gently.

His hand landed on her head without pushing her down, but she did anyway. She wanted to take all of him, so she moved her head down enjoying the hardness of his cock. Slowly at first, she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue and sucking him in everytime she moved up. Maybe she hadn't done this many times, but she knew how it worked.

He had closed his eyes in pleasure as she worked on him so Hinata started to move faster, up and down, up and down, breathing through her nose to not choke and sucked hard. Her tongue licked him inside her mouth and she felt him tense up. It was a bit difficult but she manage to take all of him inside her mouth and stayed still for a second or two, feeling the tip of his cock down her throat.

"Shit!" Gaara cursed and suddenly took himself out of her mouth. "I don't wanna come yet." he explained panting. "I was too close."

She stared at him from between his legs and dried her eyes. Taking all of him in was making her teary eyed. Her gag reflex was not competely gone but she was glad she managed to keep it under control.

"Come here."

She crawled on top of him once again and he hooked his thumbs under the sides of her black underwear. Pulling it down her smooth legs. Once she was completely naked before him, a red color covered her cheeks and she looked to the side. One would think after all they did she would not feel embarrassed, but she was.

"You are beautiful, Hinata." he said in all honesty, looking from her legs to her face. His imagination didn't do any justice to the young Hyuuga's beauty. Her body was curvy and strong, maybe not as lean as the other Konoha girls but he loved it. Full breasts, wide hips, thin waist and a nice ass he was currently grabbing. And her skin was as soft as silk.

She looked at his aquamarine eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as 'thank you'. "You are beautiful as well, Gaara..." They had dropped the honorifics, it was rather silly since they were engaging in more intimate actions now.

For a moment, she could have imagined he was blushing. But it left as soon as it came.

"I want to do something." He was not staring at her eyes. "I want you to sit on my face."

"W-What?" Hinata was a bit shocked, she had never done such a thing and she was not sure it even crossed her mind before tonight.

"I want to orally please you with you on top of me." he explained himself and looked at her with dark eyes. She could tell his lust was not going down, by his eyes and by his dick pressing against her ass.

"Alright..." She went for one more kiss to fuel her own confidence and grabbed the back of the bed to help herself move up. Once she was positioned on top of him, she looked down and saw the top part of his face. Tousled red hair and aquamarine eyes staring right back. She had to admit it was hot and she was anticipating it already.

He started with a long lick to her pussy from the bottom to the top, licking her clit softly at the end. Hinata pressed her hands against the wall in front of her as he played with her, she knew it was going to be intense after that first try. The feeling of his wet tongue moving up and down her sex was turning her on even more.

He had never done this to anyone before, but he had heard of it and felt like trying. After all, he was dying to eat Hinata's pussy for some time, and his view... He grabbed her breasts and started playing with them while he ate her out. Her nipples became hard in an instant, begging for the attention he was more than willing to give. He pinched and rolled them as she moaned to his ministrations, without stopping the movement of his tongue on her wet folds.

Gaara groaned when more of her juices fell on his tongue, he lapped at them fast, trying to catch everything in his mouth. Hardening his tongue, he penetrated her a few times and went back to licking her clit fast. Since Hinata started moving her hips along his hungry mouth, he let his wet muscle hanging for her pleasure.

"Oh! Oh, Gaara! I'm-... I'm going to-"

Her face was flushed and her eyes closed in ecstasy while she rode his face fast, almost reaching her peak. To help her, the young Kage brought one his hands to her sex and used his thumb to rub her clit in circles. Her moans increased in volume at the new sensation until she found her climax.

Gaara drank and lapped at her flowing juices as she still rode his face, going slower and slower with each second. She was coming down from her high but he kept going until there was not one drop left.

"Oh, Gaara... That was amazing..." she said slowly moving down on him until they were face to face.

"You are delicious." He kissed her hard, letting her taste herself in his mouth. "But I want you. Now." He quickly turned their positions over: he was on top now, rubbing the tip of his cock against her slit. "Are you ready?"

After that release, she was still feeling high and without energy, but the need of him inside her was stronger than anything. Hinata closed her eyes, feeling him teasing her sex and soaking himself in her arousal. For a moment, she thought about telling him to put on a condom, but truth was: she was on the pill since her relationship with the blonde Uzumaki, and she trusted him enough to tell her if there was a need of it. So she decided against it, wanting to feel all of him. Raw.

"Yes, I'm ready" she replied nodding and he gave her a quick kiss. Slowly, he entered her until half of him was inside her tightness. She heard him groan before he plunged hard into her, burying himself to the base. Hinata threw her head back with a scream at the new sensation, he felt big inside of her and she could tell her sex was still pulsating around it.

"Oh, fuck." Gaara groaned in her ear as he moved back to thrust once again. He was going slow for her sake, he knew it had been some time for her and she had to get used to him before he could do her how he wanted. But it was so hard... The feeling of her walls squeezing his cock and sucking him in everytime he moved back, was driving him insane. He wanted to fuck her fast and hard against the mattress.

"Please, Gaara... Faster." a plea fell out of her mouth. She was becoming desperate for more, and she knew he was restarining himself. Maybe it had been uncomfortable at first, but now she was starting to drown in the pleasure he was giving her and was more than ready to let herself go.

Her words were not unheard. Gaara pulled himself out only to slam back inside her tight walls, burying himself to the hilt. His movements became faster and harder, her hips following and rocking against him to increase the sensation until the room filled with moans and groans, products of their love making.

He straightened himself and got on his knees, lifting Hinata by her buttocks and squeezing her ass as he pounded into her in a new angle. Reaching deeper than he had before.

"Oh! That's-!" The Hyuuga finished her sentence with a long moan, showing her appreciation for the new position. Her breasts bounced from the rapid movements and noticing Gaara's lustful stare on them, she decide to play with them. A low growl scaped his mouth and she bit her lip, feeling glad she aroused him even more.

He kept thrusting into her as she kept playing with her full breasts under his intense gaze. But when she felt the need for a change, she voiced it out.

"Let me... Aah... Let me be on top, Gaara~"

Her wanton voice worked wonders on him and if it wasn't for his self-control, he would have spilled himself inside of her already. "As you wish." he replied stopping to change position. Soon she was stradling him with his cock deep inside her wet sex and a content sigh on her lips. Savouring the moment, he kept still and let her take charge.

Hinata raised and lowered her hips on his thick member as he caressed her thighs, engulfing him inside her heat. The pleasure was so big she left all sense of modesty behind, rocking her hips like there was no tomorrow and loving the feel of his cock inside of her. While she moved as fast as she could on him, she grabbed his hands to place them on her bouncing breasts. Hard nipples welcomed his fingers and he was more than willing to comply. He felt the need to sit and lick them, nibble on her pink flesh, but decided against it since the sight was beautiful as it was.

Her mouth was open with a silent cry as she rode him, her dark blue bangs disheveled and her milky skin shone with sweat. His imagination never made her any justice, it all had been wrong until now.

"Do you like it, Hinata?" He asked deciding it was his time to move. Grabbing her hips, he slammed into her and heard her cry in pleasure. "Do you?"

"Yes! Yes!" And how she loved it. Now that he was thrusting with her, she could feel her climax rapidly approaching. She was so close. "Please, keep moving!"

He chuckled and did as she ordered, even if there was no way he would stop fucking her now. She felt like heaven and the contraction of her muscles told him she was close to reach her peek. And he wasn't that far behind.

He saw the mess she was on top of him... A beautiful, whimpering mess. He made his goal to make her come before he did or he wouldn't forgive himself. But the position made it difficult for him to play with her little bundle of nerves, so instead of doing that, he instructed her to do it.

"Touch yourself." Gaara saw her staring at him but she didn't seem to have understood. "Down there." He added directing his gaze to her engorded clitoris.

Biting her lip to muffle her cries, she brought her left hand to where the Kage had pointed out and, in slow circles, she began rubbing herself with trembling fingers. The walls of her pussy squeezed him harder and he fucked her as fast as he could, knowing she would come anytime now. Her hand worked on herself with an increasing pace and after a few more seconds she came in Gaara's member with a loud cry of release. He felt her muscles clench and the wetness cover him and almost came, but he still wanted her to enjoy her high. So he kept pounding into her, even as she became limp on his arms and fell on his chest. Though, he could not hold it any longer when she kissed him, pressing herself to him.

Hinata felt his seed filling her insides and moaned low into the kiss, still feeling electricity through her body from her orgasm plus the sensation he was giving her now. For a few seconds, they remained in silence to catch their breaths, with Hinata resting on his chest and Gaara hugging her close to him.

He heard her giggle and felt the movement of her shoulders. She lifted her head to stare at him and smiled, he smiled back feeling his heart swell with joy.

"Hi..." she said almost in a whisper.

"Hi." he replied not taking his eyes away from her lavender ones. "Would you stay the night?" He didn't want to let her go just yet, in the morning it would be inevitable, but until then he wanted to hold her. He wanted her.

"I will if that's what you want, Gaara." His name on her lips, without honorifics, sounded so sweet. She would never get tired of saying it.

"Of course I do. If it was up to me, I would make you move to-... This room, for as long as I stay." _"Damn it"_ He had ben very close to say 'Sunagakure', but he couldn't. She was a kunoichi from the Leaf and insinuating something else would put her in a bad spot.

If she noticed his almost slip, she didn't show it. Her smile didn't falter as she replied. "That would be nice, but people would talk... It's not wise of us." Only on the last part, her smiled turned sour. It had been for less than a second, but he saw it. "Though... I can come tonight." _"And the night after"_

He nodded and chose not to reply, there was nothing else they could do -for now-. But they still had all night for themselves.

 **~ X ~**

She was blushing furiously as she walked through the streets of Konoha, her objective once again: reaching her old academy. The memories from last night wouldn't leave her mind, not even for an instant. It was like all of him had penetrated her brain and tortured her with visions and smells and his lingering touch. It was the sweetest torture.

After their first sexual encounter, they talked and rested, got to know each other even better than before... And they were also honest.

Hinata apologised to him for trying to seduce him, to use him, but explained to him nothing that had happened between them had been for her mission. What had transpired between them, had been natural, real attraction, something she wanted deep in her heart after spending time with him. She had no regrets about it and even though she could not tell him the reason why she did it (her ANBU exam), he did not press her for it. She apologised over and over until he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

" _There is nothing to forgive."_ He had told her with a smile, for he also had a secret he wanted to share.

He told her once again of the times he spent in Konoha as a kid, watching her beat the wooden post on the old training fiel until her hands bleed. And told her about the next times he culdn't keep his eyes off her, when his interest started to grow: the Chuuning exams, his visits as Kage to Konoha, the War, Temari's wedding... The times he had come and saw her with Naruto. He had felt really bad then, guilty for being attracted to his best friend's girlfriend. But he had decided to forget about her that moment, what mattered the most was Naruto's and her happiness.

But years passed and they broke up. He couldn't deny hope returned to him and so did the guilt. So one time he confessed it all to the blonde Jinchuuriki, feeling he couldn't hide it anymore from him. He had expected Naruto to beat him up, to accuse him of being an awful friend, to never speak to him again. But that never happened. Of course, the blonde had felt confused and a bit angry. Hinata still meant a lot to him, even if they were not together anymore. She was his precious friend, but so was the redheaded Kazekage. It took Naruto a few weeks, but on one of his trips to the desert, he gave Gaara his approval with a pat on his back and a big grin. _"I'm sure she would like you, so treat her well"_ he had told him and later invited him for some ramen as a peace sign.

It was because of it that Gaara was sure of the reason why Naruto came to the restaurant earlier that day, he had seen them and deliveratedly took Kankurou away so they could be alone. He was giving a chance to his friend to finaly act on his feelings. _"I don't believe he was nervous because of you, he was nervous because he was setting us up... He knew I wouldn't go and neither would you with him acting that way. He even surprised me with his act"_ the Kage had told her while he kissed her neck lovingly. It had taken him a year to take the first step, but he finally won her affections.

Maybe it had not been the conventional way, with her trying to seduce him for a mission, but it had been their way and that was enough. They were indebted to Naruto now.

As soon as the academy gates were on her view, Hinata started feeling scared. She knew Anko would ask her what happened, if she had completed her mission. The Hyuuga sighed replaying in her head the voice of the violet haired woman: _"Remember, Hinata, you don't have to be intimate with him to win the seduction game. Learn a secret from him and you will pass. That's it, only a secret~"_ And learn a secret she did... He had liked her for some time. He did not sweet talk to her, he told her he was not good with those kind of words. It was only now that he was able to feel this way and was free enough to experiment on it. So instead of telling her how much he liked her, he promised to show her. And that he did, passionately. That had been his secret, only Naruto knew. But she had also been intimate with him and she learnt that secret after it.

Biting her lower lip, she watched Anko already waiting for her in the swing. The older Jounin seemed to be finishing up some dangos, still not noticing the Hyuuga was a few meters away. Hinata felt tempted to turn back and run to that hotel room. But she didn't, she couldn't, or Anko would follow her to the end of the world. The worry in her grew with every step, she was scared she would forget everything about the day before until now. She was terrified she would never remember the time they spent together again, the taste of his lips, the sounds he made when he was buried in her, the warmness in his eyes as he looked at her. But she had told him, she had begged him to make her remember if she didn't come back to him the next night. He had stared at her confused, but nodded anyway, knowing there was something that -as a kunoichi- she was not allowed to say. He understood and she was glad.

"Hinata!" shouted the older Jounin waving at her.

"Good morning, Anko-sensei." replied the Hyuuga offering her a smile.

"So~? What news do you have for me?" A big grin appeared on her face as she waited for Hinata's reply.

"I'm sorry, Sensei... I couldn't do it." she lied. There was no way she would tell Anko what happened the night before, or what she found out about the young Kazekage. Even if that meant failing her exam, she would re-take it again in six months. She couldn't deny she felt bad for all the training she did for this test, for how far she went to pass it, all her effort... But she could not use Gaara that way, she could not expose him without hurting him. He meant now much more than that. Like she had told him, he was no mission. He was the man whom she felt attracted too and decided to spend the night with. The man who she was infatuated and hoped to start something nice with now.

"What? Really? But I was sure you would..." The disappointment in Anko's voice was evident, but she wasn't disappointed because Hinata failed, she felt bad because she saw the affection the Kage held for the young Heiress while they walked together. Maybe on his everyday life he could manage to hide his emotions, but when he was with the blue haired girl, his face seemed to lit up. At that point, she was convinced Hinata would make it, so she left them alone. Apparently, she had been mistaken. "What a bummer."

"Yes, I wanted to pass. But I can't... I will try again next time for sure." It was the only consolation she could give to the older woman.

"Alright then, but I have to make you forget everything related to the test, you know?"

"Yes, I imagined something like that was done in order to keep the test a secret... But, will I forget everything?" She couldn't help but ask, hoping there was a way to keep some memories intact.

"Yes and no, this Jutsu was made to erase memories related to a certain topic." Anko placed one hand on her chin, trying to come up with a good explanation. "Imagine our head is full of topics, categories you could say. 'Work', for example, or 'academy'. When you create new memories, they fall under one or more of those categories. They might be linked to other memories in other categories or not, depending the content of each memory. What our Jutsu does is erasing the memories inside a category and the links they have to those other memories inside the period of one day. So yeah, you will forget all about the 'ANBU exam' and everything you related to it, but if you kept it out of mind then you won't forget the memories you did in between. Understood?"

It had been a lot of information but she nodded. If she was right about what she understood, then maybe she would remember him.

"For example, if in between the mission you decided to eat an ice-cream and you did not relate it to the exam, you will remember that."

"Oh, that is very interesting... And good, I think. There are things I want to remember."

"Of course, having your memory erased and forgetting a full day is crazy."

Now there was a new hope, she knew she would forget parts of her day but everytime she focused on him and only him, a memory was created. A memory that should stay in her mind after the Jutsu was performed.

"So, are you ready, Hinata?" asked Anko starting the right hand signs.

"Yes..." With a smile on her lips, she took a deep breath. Nervous about what was to come.

"Better luck next time then and..." The Jounin placed her hand on Hinata's forehead and grinned. "You should go after the Kazekage, he's one sweet piece of ass if you ask me."

The Hyuuga widened her eyes but did not have time to reply, Anko had sent her chakra to Hinata's head and she fell unconscious to the soft grass.

 **~ X ~**

He was pacing around the room, feeling impatient because his lover... Lover? He was not sure what they were at the moment, but he concluded that if they were intimate with each other, there was no other way to call her. Hinata was his lover now, a late lover at that.

He ran his hands through his fiery red hair and sighed. If she didn't come tonight, that only meant her fears had become true. But he would keep his word, he would go to her first thing in the morning and make her remember everything about them. Even his confession, the one that was hard for him to speak about. He would do it because he could not keep her out of his mind the whole day. Even the Hokage had noticed his distraction and he had felt foolish, to say the least. But last night had been so good, so perfect. He was fascinated with her and the pleasures she brought to him. There was not one thing he disliked about her. He already missed her deeply.

"So where is she now?" He wondered for the thousand time.

But not a second later, a soft knock sounded on his door and he knew it was her. Her presence was already intoxicating him from a few meters away. She remembered him and came back. He hurried to the door and opened it, only to feel her body close to his in an instant. She had thrown herself at him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He smelled her hair and smiled.

"Gaara." She said his name lovingly, savoring it on her tongue. Her fear went away the moment she opened her eyes at the academy. She did not know why was she there, alone, but she had an idea. Images of the redhead crossed her mind and she knew he had to come to him at night. The day before was a blur, there were many blank moments in her head, but she remembered their walk together, their first kiss, their love making, his confession, her feelings. "Gaara." she repeated, not getting tired of the sound of it.

"Welcome, Hinata." He told her after he closed the door with her still in his arms.

Another night of passion awaited them, the first of many they would share in each other's arms. Because, in the end, they had been seduced by one another for life.

 **The End**

* * *

I wanted to say a few things before I end:

\- I do not encourage having sex without a condom. It was only used for this fic and that's it. STD's also exist, so use condoms.

\- This fic is very different as to what I had planned. For starters, it had to be PWP and I ended up writing 27 pages... Yeah.

\- I'm not completely satisfied with this, but I hope you liked it.

\- After writing this, I was very tired of the word "nipple".

\- Question for you: do you think Gaara was a virgin or not? :P

\- Before someone asks: there is no part two. Sorry.

Thanks for reading and see you!

Love 3

Haushinka~


End file.
